Singing birds
by RTB
Summary: She's not afraid anymore, she wants everyone of them to know that she is in love with the most wonderful girl. Brittana fluff takes place after IKAG


**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did.. but I don't. **

**Just a small piece that came to my mind… Takes place after "I Kissed A Girl". Enjoy my first attempt on a Brittana fic! **

"Listen up guy's!" Mr. Shue yelled to get the glee clubs attention. "Brittany… Please sit down.. On a chair," Brittany reluctantly removed herself from her girlfriend's body and sat down on the chair next to her.

"I thought that we should do some reinventing of ourselves, so this week, I want you to take a song that you have sung before here in glee club and mix it up. Maybe the song means something else to you now? Maybe you just have an amazing idea? Be creative!"

The glee club immediately started to discuss song choices,

"Mr. Shue! I have a question!" Rachel yelled over the crow of people talking.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can it be a duet?"

"Yes, of course! Do whatever you want, the important thing is that you pic a song you have sung before"

While the others were in deep conversation, Brittany studied her girlfriend who seemed to be in her own little world. Brittany wanted to find out what she was thinking even though she loved just looking.

"San? What are you singing?"

"Hmm? I don't really know. I have this idea. But I'm not sure." She answered, somewhat still not present.

Seeing her girlfriend still spaced out, she chose to let her be. Santana would talk when she had it all figured out. Brittany knew that she would talk to her eventually, before; Santana would think but never share. Now they would talk about almost everything, as long as Brittany let Santana figure things out first in her own head, then Santana would share.

Brittany gently took Santana's hand and started stroking her fingers along the palm of the slightly darker hand, it was something she knew would clam the Latina. Santana hummed in appreciation.

SLBP

"So, I'm excited to see what you guys have done!" Mr. Shue spoke as they all sat down; ready to hear each other perform.

"Who want to start?"

Rachel was quick to raise her hand and the others let her take the floor.

"I have chosen to make a new version of one of my all-time favorite performance of mine, although it was hard to choose, because I don't have bad performa-"

"Let me guess I have something to do with Broadway?" It was Puck who interrupted.

"Just start singing, Rachel" Kurt said not wanting Rachel to start blabber again, he loved her, but man! The girl could talk.

"Okay… it's 'Don´t rain on my parade'"

She had changed the melody a bit, made it slower. Santana thought it was pretty darn good, not that she would say it out loud to the hobbit. She simply clapped along with the rest of the club as Rachel finished the song.

"That was great Rachel! Now, who's next?" Mr. Shue asked looking around.

Santana could feel her palms getting icky, it was now or never. She whipped her hand in the short cheerio skirt and raised her hand slowly. She could feel Brittany eyes glide from her face to her raised hand, she was smiling, so Santana smiled nervously back.

"Great Santana, the floor is yours"

Santana walked over to the piano, she could feel a lot of eyes following her as she did, but she shook it off, this was for Brittany, the rest of them didn't matter.

"Brad you can sit back on this one, I got it"

When Brad smiled a knowing smile at her, it helped her think clear. She could do this. Brad rose from the chair and sat down in the back of the room as Santana took his place in front of the piano.

"I didn't know you played piano," Mr. Shue said as he watched her sit down.

"I only play this song.." she mumbled as she took a shaky breath.

Santana's fingers glided unevenly along the keys as she started to play the small intro, her fingers slowly gaining confidence. She kept her eyes down at first but she could still feel the eyes of one special person looking directly at her soul. She could also hear the whispered words from the others as they didn't recognize the song.

"Aren't we supposed to sing songs we have sung before?"

"I don't know this song.. It's nice"

"But Mr. Shue!"

"Rachel quiet!"

She shut all of the comments out when she looked up and found the most beautiful blue eyes and only focusing on them, she started to sing.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right"_

She could see tears of recognition well up in Brittany's eyes and Santana knew how much it meant for Brittany, that she was finally sing the song in front of their peers.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

Although her eyes focused on Brittany, she couldn't help looking round in the room as everyone's gaze constantly shifted from her to Brittany. They knew how much it meant.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

Her eye shifted from Brittany's to look around in the room. Tina was crying, and so were Mercedes and Quinn. Rachel just sat with her mouth open and a strong grip on Finn's hand.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

She finished to the song with a smooth breath, deep brown and piercing blue eyes again locked.

"Santana that was amazing!" Mr. Shue spoke, over the sound of clapping hands. Santana totally dismissed him and walk slowly over to the tall blond girl.

"I not afraid… not anymore, because of you.. I love you."

Tears fell from both blue and brown eyes as the held each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you too…" Brittany mumbled as she pushed her lips along the Latinas.

"I love you so, so much…"


End file.
